1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for washing automotive vehicles, and more particularly to such apparatus for washing large vehicles of irregular configuration and widely varying sizes such as highway motor trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed over the years both for facilitating manual washing and for so-called automatic washing of vehicles. Some of the devices merely employ high pressure jets of water and/or washing compounds, while others utilize liquid sprays in combinations with brushes or cloths contacting the vehicular surfaces to be washed. The prior art devices perform satisfactorily in washing vehicles such as automobiles, wherein dimensions generally vary within rather narrow units. However, they have not proven entirely satisfactory for the washing of highway motor trucks and trailers, wherein both the dimensions and the configuration, or profile, of the vehicles to be washed vary widely. In order to properly clean such vehicles it is necessary to wash not only the opposite sides and the top of the trailer and the tractor, but also the rear of the trailer and front of the tractor, the front of the trailer and rear of the tractor cab as well as other equipment between the trailer and the cab, the undercarriage and fuel tanks of the vehicle, and the wheels. Machines available heretofore have not been capable of doing an effective job of washing an entire rig. As a result, the washing of such rigs heretofore has been largely a manual, labor intensive operation requiring the services of several employees at anytime a facility is in operation. In order to service the trucking industry, the facility must normally in continuous operation. Business is very dependent upon weather conditions. As will thus be readily apparent, staffing of the facility is speculative and inefficient, and labor costs can be prohibitive.